Not a Toy
by SweetLips95
Summary: It was not supposed to happen. He should have been there sooner. She was supposed to be safe there. One clone does the unthinkable, he rapes Ahsoka. How will it effect her, Anakin and Rex? Beware:Descriptive Rape Scene
1. Chapter 1

_Why is it taking so long? _Ahsoka asked herself a hundredth time as she waited in her quarters. She knew exactly why it was taking so long but she still asked herself anyway. They were going on the complete opposite side of the galaxy from where they were. It was going to take at least 4 more hours to get from where they were to Lwekk. Ahsoka busied herself with practicing the use of the force by picking up different objects and moving them_. Anakin must be either on the bridge or playing with his gadgets and Rex is probably either exercising or with his squad._ Ahsoka sighed. She didn't like having tons of time to herself. Sometimes she wished she had a group of buddies like Rex did.

Suddenly the door slid open and a clone trooper came into the room. Before Ahsoka did or said anything, he closed and locked the door. When Ahsoka saw this, she immediately stood up and squarely stood in front of him. He took off his helmet to reveal an exact copy of Jango Fett's face of course with long red-dyed0 hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked hungrily up and down her body with lust in his eyes. Ahsoka backed away from him.

"What do you need, trooper?"

The clone looked up from her body to look her in the eye and said with a wicked grin,

"I need some love and I think you can provide that."

"Excuse me?"

The clone came closer to her as she backed away from him.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Bull and I was recently transferred into the 501st legion. I've been watching you a while and would really like to know you better."

Bull walked towards Ahsoka until she was against the wall and chest to chest with him. Ahsoka eyes were filled with fear. He tried to kiss her but she managed to squirm out of the way just in time and he kissed the wall instead. He quickly stopped and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to get her lightsaber but Bull already had it. While he still had her by the neck, he took it and put it in a drawer and locked it. Ahsoka by now was gasping for breath. When Bull saw this he loosen his grip a bit.

"Get away from me!" Ahsoka tried to shout.

"Come on, Beautiful. All I want is some love."

"Well you won't get it here." Ahsoka kicked him in his manhood. Bull faltered a bit but still kept his hold on her throat. He raised her off the ground and tightened his grip. Ahsoka could barely breath.

"Listen to me, Ahsoka. I am going have love with you if you like it or not. I'm stronger than you so you don't even have a chance. If you scream then I will kill you. Got that?"

Ahsoka nodded best she could. Bull lowered her and began to take off her clothes beginning with her top. He took his free hand and caressed her nipples. Then he moved his mouth to her nipples and sucked them. Ahsoka shivered and whimpered at this. She wanted to fight back but couldn't. She could barely breath as it was. As he continued to do this, he had been loosing his grip on her throat.

Just as he was deeply in to kissing her body, she slapped him on the face with a little extra help from the force. Startled he jumped back and put his hand to his face. There was blood coming from his mouth. Ahsoka took this moment to comm someone for help. She quickly turned on her comlink and not bothering about who it was coming, yelled in it,

"Help me! This Ahsoka and I'm being raped in my room. Help me, I…"

The listener on the other line never heard the rest because at that moment Bull grabbed the comlink from her hand. He slapped across the face and punched her in the gut. He then pushed her to the ground and put binders around her wrists. He stripped himself of his armor until he was in the nude. Ahsoka kept her eyes closed tightly for the whole time, trying not to cry. Jedi don't cry she kept telling herself.

Bull sat down on the bed with his willy erected and said,

"Get over here and suck."

_I have to be strong. Someone is coming to help me_. Ahsoka said to herself. She shook her head to tell him that she would not. When he saw this he became angry and picked her up again by the throat and stated in a malicious voice.

"Suck or I swear I will kill you."

Ahsoka again shook her head. She didn't care. She had to stay strong. When he saw this he tightened his grip.

"Stubborn, eh? Well then f you are not afraid to lose your own life then maybe you will be afraid to lose someone else's. I am sure you would not want me to accidentally shoot your beloved master or Rexy."

Bull studied her reaction. She had again become afraid but not for herself but for her friends. She then nodded. Bull grinned and dropped her to the ground. He again sat in the same position on the bed. Ahsoka weakly pulled her body to where he was seated and sucked his dick. When he pumped into her mouth, she was to spit it out but he covered her mouth and made her swallow. After a few minutes of this and he pulled her on the bed alongside him.

Bull tried to take off her skirt and leggings but Ahsoka squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could. Frustrated, he finally ripped her legs apart and so viciously that it hurt her a great deal. He then ripped her skirt off and shoved her leggings so they were off her body completely. He then positioned himself a top her and shoved his dick inside of her. She screamed and tears started to roll off of her cheeks. She was helpless. Bull closed his eyes just for a moment as he was enjoying this. He then opened them again and began kissing her body again, starting with her breasts. He kept kissing her body until he went up to her lips. He tried to kiss her and get his tongue in but she kept her lips sealed. He finally managed to get in her mouth but still she kept her teeth clamped. To remind her of who was in power, he slapped her on the face. When he brought his mouth down to hers, she reluctantly let him in to explore her mouth.

Suddenly, the door fell away from where it was. In the doorway stood Anakin and Rex. Bull was surprised and Ahsoka took that time to bite his tongue while it was still in her mouth. Bull yelled out and Anakin wasted no time at all.

"Get the heck off my padawan, you di'kut." Anakin said as he pulled the clone off his padawan. He threw him down on the floor, hard. Anakin was so angry he might've of killed the clone right there but his Jedi teachings held him back.

"I swear if you ever touch my padawan again, I will kill you."

Rex in the mean time had gone over to Ahsoka who because of shock and exhaustion had fainted and was now unconscious. Rex wrapped her body in a blanket and carried her in his arms.

"Sir, I am going to bring Ahsoka to the Med bay. She's unconscious and in shock."

"Go ahead captain. I'll deal with this scum. Stang, I wish I could kill him right now."

"I'll let you deal with one, sir. I'll meet you in the med bay."

Rex carried the padawan to the Med bay and received some looks from the passing clones. Rex simply ignored them and wrapped Ahsoka more tightly. As soon as he was in the med bay, he handed her body to the droid.

"What is the problem or injury?" the droid questioned.

"The kid is unconscious and was sexually assaulted." Rex said in a quiet voice not wanting anyone to overhear.

"I will see to giving her some rest and clothes." The droid replied as it was walking away leaving Rex to think about what happened. Rex had received her plea for help and had run to her room. He had not shouted or knocked or anything. He put his hear to the door and heard Ahsoka's struggling and cries. He tried to open the door but seeing as it was locked, ran to General Skywalker so that he received could receive help. Rex had quickly explained the situation and Anakin was practically running towards her room before he could finish. When Anakin had cut the door down, they saw they were too late. There was Ahsoka bound and crying and she was connected to the clone in the most disturbing way. The clone was kissing her and she obviously didn't like it. It wasn't right. He had come too late to save Ahsoka. She had already been raped in her own room, in a place she thought was safe, and on a ship where she thought the people were all her friends. Rex shook head and sat down in the nearest chair. He was too late. Why did this have to happen? Why did the clone have to rape a girl? She was just 14 years old and now not a virgin. Rex sighed and waited to hear from the droid.

Rex felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Anakin who looked clearly worried. Anakin took his hand off Rex's shoulder and sat down next to him.

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting to hear from that droid."

"I can't believe this happen to Ahsoka. She's so…..young."

"I know. What did you did you do to that piece of shit?"

"I put him in a holding cell and I am going to ask the council what I should do to him."

"I would just kill him. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Trust me Rex, I wish I could but I can't because of rules."

The two just sat in silence after that, each with their own thoughts, though the thoughts did resolve around the same thing. Finally after thirty minutes of waiting, the droid came out to talk to them.

"She is now sleeping but she has a few bruises. I also believe that she has been emotional shaken. One of you will have to talk to her."

"Is she…you know"

"If you are asking if she is pregnant, then the answer is most likely no. The difference in the species is usually enough to stop any reproduction. There is a one in a million chance that she is pregnant so I am sure you can be at ease. I will however make her have a pregnancy test in a month just to be sure."

"Thank you. May we see her now?"

"Yes you may but please do not be too noisy, she needs rest."

The droid lead them to a bed where Ahsoka was soundly asleep. She was dressed in simple white dress. Anakin went over and took her hand and Rex mirrored his action. Rex was the first to speak.

"I am so sorry, Ahsoka. I should have been there. I should have come quicker then he wouldn't have done that to you."

"Rex, it wasn't your fault." Anakin said. Rex just kept silent. Both of the men just kept quiet and watched the sleeping padawan. She was stirring in her sleep as if something terrible was happening in her sleep. Anakin shook her gently just enough to wake her up. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing she saw was Anakin and Rex looking at her, intently. She looked around and realized that she was in the Med bay and it all came back to her.

"Did he really rape me?"

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry but yes."

"Where is he?" She asked in a quiet yet scared tone.

"Don't worry, Snips. He's in a holding cell and he is never going touch you again."

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment remembering what Bull did to her. She opened them again and looked at Rex and Anakin.

"I….Thank You for saving me."

"You are welcome but Rex is the real hero here. He is the one who heard you comm him and he came to your door and tried to get in but couldn't. So he came to me so I could use my lightsaber."

"Thank you, Rex."

"Don't thank me." With that Rex left the two confused Jedi.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Author's note: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people. This is Sweetlips. I am very pleased with the reaction that this story has received. I wrote this story because my friend, DarthMii, was too shy to write it because of its sexual content (She's a virgin)(Now I must hide or else she will kill me) . So I filled in for her. Now life has kicked my ass and God hates me. I don't think I will be able to continue writing it. However since I have already written the sexual part, DarthMii has agreed to take over until life stops kicking my ass. I think she will write it well and you will probably have a chapter or two from me here and there. I am so sorry for the delay. DarthMii says she will try to have the chapter up in two weeks after she has updated her two stories.

Again so sorry,

Sweetlips

P.S. XOXO to all the reviewers.


End file.
